


Smiles as Beautiful as Blossoms

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week, Nijimura has to deliver flowers all the way up some giant ass hill, and for what? Some part time job he doesn't even like? Or the person ordering the stupid flowers? It's hell for him, but it is worth it when he gets to meet the one on top of the giant hill.</p><p>"i'm a flower deliverer and you live on top of this big ass hill & i hate you and the person who keeps sending you flowers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles as Beautiful as Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> i missed a whole day of Pokemon Go for this! this was supposed to be a quick fic! the things i do for this ship TT^TT help supply NijiAka love!
> 
> "i'm a flower deliverer and you live on top of this big ass hill & i hate you and the person who keeps sending you flowers"

When Nijimura was a kid, he remembered having allergies in the spring. The pollen from flowers, trees, grass, everything would cause itchy eyes and sneezing. But that was when he was a kid. Now he was 21 and working part time at his friend's flower shop, having grown out of his allergies long ago. However, there were some days Nijimura wished he still had them as an excuse to not help at his friend's shop.

"Damn it, Tatsuya, I'm here so much that the smell of flowers won't get off me," Nijimura grumbled from behind the counter as his friend tended to some flowers.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," Himuro, Nijimura's friend/boss, responded with his back still towards Nijimura. "People tend to like the smell of flowers."

"Not on guys!"

Himuro rolled his eyes, though still smiling.

Beautiful chimes rung as the front door opened, a customer coming in.

"Welcome to Snow Snapdragons," Himuro and Nijimura welcomed out of reflexes.

"Ah, Umehara-san," Himuro greeted one of their usuals. He then went to the back to fetch the order. "Your arrangement is all ready to go," the florist said.

"Thank you, Himuro-kun," Umehara responded cheerfully, waiting at the counter with Nijimura.

Nijimura scowled. This customer was one of the top reasons why he wished he still had allergies. From what Nijimura learned, Umehara was an arrogant man, a son of one of Japan's top businessmen. Along with his wealth, Umehara also had a very handsome face on him and a fine built. One of those perfect beings Nijimura just hated to be around.

When the man turned to him, Nijimura instantly dropped his scowl. A customer's still a customer, no matter how much he hated him.

"Nijimura-kun, mind checking the card again for me?" Umehara pretty much ordered through his request, presenting a beautifully handwritten card.

Nijimura put up his retail smile, receiving the card. "I'm sure it's great like usual," he said through his clenched jaw. Reason number one why he hated the dude: Umehara always made him look over his sappy note he wrote for his lover. At first, Nijimura thought the guy was really just nervous about what he wrote, but a month later with the guy coming in weekly, Nijimura could tell Umehara was more rubbing it in his face, 'oh me and my bae are so in love!~' Bleh.

"Yep, great as usual," Nijimura sucked up and said. He went to return the card, but found Umehara looking out the shop window at some girls. Umehara was smiling and waving as the girls giggled and scurried away. Reason number two: despite being 'so in love,' the guy always seemed to flirt with people around him. Himuro always told him Umehara was just being friendly, but that's not what Nijimura saw.

"Thank you," Umehara said when turning back to Nijimura. Himuro was just returning with a bouquet of yellow and red tulips when Umehara took back the note. "Amazing! Beautiful as always."

Himuro smiled at the praise. "Credit as usual?" he then asked, already working on the cash register.

"Yep," Umehara answered after nicely placing the note in the bouquet. He then took out his wallet, handing Himuro his fancy gold card.

"Same address?" Himuro asked again after swiping the card and returning it along with a receipt.

"Yes," Umehara answered, this time with a sheepish smile and blush.

Himuro smiled brighter as Nijimura wanted to gag.

"Alright, everything is ready to go. Shuu will be delivering your bouquet shortly." Himuro gave a polite bow. "Thank you for your business here."

"No, no! Thank you for always working so hard and diligently." Umehara bowed as well. "See you next week."

Himuro waved goodbye as Umehara exited the shop, Nijimura getting ready for the usual delivery. Reason number three: Umehara always made him deliver the stupid bouquet.

"Can't I just take the car?" Nijimura complained to Himuro as he strapped on his helmet.

"You know how bad cars are for the environment," Himuro responded, hands on his hips.

"Then you take the flowers," Nijimura hissed, taking the bouquet and heading towards the door.

"And leave the shop?" Himuro chuckled at his grouchy friend. "Don't take too long this time, Shuu."

Nijimura only ignored Himuro, out the door.

The young man placed the tulip bouquet in the makeshift flower cooler used for deliveries. After closing the lid, Nijimura glared at the logo: the shop name elegantly written in silver with a matching snapdragon. "Does everything you do have to be so goddamn pretty," Nijimura grumbled as he stood to get on his way.

Reason number four: the address Nijimura always had to bike to was practically the maximum distance their short distance delivery allowed, meaning it was still far as shit by bike. The neighborhood there? Sure it was nice and safe, but it was also full of the upper class and Nijimura could feel their eyes look down on him. Worst of all, the giant ass hill he had to go up every single week to get to this person's house.

"The view is not worth this hill," Nijimura huffed, finally reaching the top of said hill. No, the scenery of the cityscape or even the blooming cherry blossom trees in the distance was nothing to him. However, one thing did make Nijimura's hell job worth every irritant it threw at him.

Catching his breath, Nijimura biked the rest of the way, through the driveway, and up to the grand entrance. He perched this bike and removed his helmet before getting the flowers. He then scurried up the steps and took another deep breath, ringing the doorbell.

"Snow Snapdragon delivery," Nijimura called. He grew nervous as he waited for the person to open the door, shifting his weight on his feet and even fixing his helmet hair. He shot his hand back to his side when the front door opened, revealing another young man with red hair and beautiful scarlet eyes.

"Hello again, Nijimura-san," the young man greeted, smiling his beautiful smile that never failed to make Nijimura's stomach flutter.

"A-Akashi," Nijimura greeted back, inwardly beating himself up for the stupid stutter. He cleared his throat to prevent another mess up. He held out the bouquet. "Delivery."

As Akashi received the tulips, yes, all Nijimura could think about was how every misfortune that came with his job instantly disappeared. He loved seeing how Akashi's eyes shined when looking down at each bouquet he received, he loved seeing how Akashi's soft smile formed after taking in the flower's fragrance, he loved seeing how Akashi's fingers held the pen he knew he kept on a side table by the door used to sign these weekly deliveries, he loved–

"Nijimura-san?"

"Akashi…"

Nijimura instantly turned pink when finding out he was ignoring the other. "Uh…"

"The papers?" Akashi asked, knowing the delivery process by now. Good thing he didn't seem to notice Nijimura's flushed cheeks or how fidgety the other was growing.

Nijimura perked up. "Right!" he yelped, running back to his bike to grab the papers. He stumbled a bit on his way back up the stairs, luckily catching himself before landing flat on his face. Right when Nijimura was contemplating throwing himself down the hill, he looked back up to find Akashi with his arms extended out, about to catch him if he were to have fallen.

Akashi gave a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's nothing," Nijimura answered with a sheepish laugh, not quite as embarrassed anymore. "Sorry about that," he apologized, handing Akashi the papers.

As Akashi was quickly looking over the papers, Nijimura asked, "So, how's playing the piano been lately? Any new songs?"

"Something is coming along, however I can't seem to get it to my liking," Akashi answered, signing the delivery form. He didn't yet hand it back to Nijimura.

"Sorry to hear. I'm sure, with a little bit of time, you'll find what you're looking for."

"That's just it; I haven't had the time lately." Akashi chuckled a bit, Nijimura biting the inside of his lip to keep from reacting.

Just like everything else that day, meeting and talking with Akashi turned into a weekly thing as well. At first, they'd meet briefly just to drop off the flowers and sign the delivery forms, until one day Akashi's pen died on them and Nijimura had a spare. They exchanged some words and actually had a conversation, the few words growing each week.

As their words grew weekly, so did their friendship. Nijimura learned more about Akashi, like how he played both the piano and violin, how it was usually just him at home, how he was captain of his middle and high school basketball team, his school life at Japan's most prestige university, and so on. And these new discoveries of the other weren't one sided. Akashi had learned about Nijimura as well, from how he came to work at the flower shop to a bit of his LA life, from his own interest in basketball to how he's the eldest of three.

Despite how they grew fairly close for a delivery boy-customer pair, and how much Nijimura grew to really like Akashi, one thing always struck him down.

Reason number five and the top reason:

"Thank you again for delivering the flowers."

Akashi and Umehara were dating.

Yes, no matter how much he'd deny it, Nijimura was envious.

"Right, no problem," Nijimura responded, watching as Akashi looked endearingly at the note Umehara written him. "I should probably get back to the shop. See you next week probably?"

Akashi gave another smile, nodding his head as Nijimura headed back for his bike. The two bid one more farewell with a wave of their hands before Nijimura rode off and Akashi closed his door.

More weeks have passed since then, each week a different bouquet, different note, and different talks of nothings. Nijimura was watering the flowers displayed at the front of the store that morning. With spring blooming into a warm summer, the flowers needed a bit more care.

"It should be a new policy of no deliveries if it's this hot," Nijimura complained under his voice, reveling in the cool air when entering the AC shop.

"Don't worry, Shuu," Himuro called from behind the counter, finishing up another bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums, cyclamens, and pansies. "I have a feeling this might be the last of that usual uphill delivery."

Nijimura raised a brow at Himuro, but his friend didn't say any more. He didn't need to say anymore with the chimes ringing at the front door.

"Welcome–" Nijimura greeted out of reflex, but cut himself off. It was Umehara as usual, however the man seemed off.

"I just finished your arrangement, Umehara-san," Himuro said, ringing up the flowers.

Umehara walked passed Nijimura to the counter. He was just about to hand over his card, but hesitated. Nijimura watched as Himuro softly said something to their usual customer before the man nodded with a slight smile and paid as usual.

Nijimura went up to the two. "So, uh, do you need me to check your note again?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary this time, Nijimura-kun," Umehara reassured. He gave a smile, but it seemed off as well.

"Shuu, how about you double check the tire pressure on the bike?" Himuro quickly suggested. He handed Nijimura a tire pump. "You haven't done that in a while, have you?"

"I guess," Nijimura answered, doing as told.

Nijimura couldn't help but be curious as he worked on the bike tires. Why was Umehara so weird? Why did Himuro shoo him out? What did Himuro say to Umehara? He was going to question them when he went back inside, but saw Umehara already left and was down the street. Nijimura shrugged it off; he'd see him next week anyway and could just ask Himuro about it.

"Hey, Tatsuya," Nijimura called when coming back inside. He zipped his mouth when seeing Himuro on the phone with another order. Instead of questioning his friend, Nijimura went to get the bouquet. He still had a delivery and could ask later.

Right as Nijimura was about to pick up the bouquet, he noticed the note. No, he noticed what was written on the note. And his eyes went wide.

The bouquet was a fucking break up bouquet. ' _I love you, but this isn't going to work anymore..._ ' That was written on the beautifully written but still damn note along with other bullshit Umehara wrote.

Nijimura had half a mind to sprint after Umehara and chuck the bouquet at him. How dare he hurt Akashi. And it wasn't even a face to face breakup! No, the coward was using him to deliver the news. Sure Nijimura didn't really want the two of them together, but a break up like this!?

When Nijimura thought about how he should pass on the bouquet, his heart stopped. How was Akashi going to react? Nijimura had seen many emotions Akashi displayed over the course of the deliveries. It was mainly joy for the flowers, but he's seen anger, frustration, disgust, bits of hesitance, exhaustion, overwhelm, even sadness. But…

Nijimura shook his head clear. He didn't want to think about how Akashi would feel. He didn't want Akashi hurt.

Nijimura continued looking at the note. He gave the occasional glace towards Himuro, whose back was still facing him, but his eyes were mainly on the note. Until he noticed Himuro beginning to write orders down on his notepad and an insane idea jumped into Nijimura's head.

Even though he was screaming at himself inside, Nijimura silently grabbed at a blank card (their store carried tons for customers). He then grabbed a pen, thinking back to all the mushy stuff he's read on the notes. He had to think of something Umehara would write and fast.

Steeling his nerves, Nijimura quickly wrote (and thanked that calligraphy unit his art teacher taught in school). Before he could even double check if the ink was dried, Nijimura swapped the notes. He pocketed the original before grabbing the bouquet and dashing out the door right as Himuro was turning around.

"What the hell am I doing?" Nijimura asked himself with a groan, now standing in front of Akashi's house after the bike trip. Adrenaline kicked in with the fake note and made Nijimura end up at the hill top home a lot faster than he'd like. He wasn't even able to think about what he'd done on the way.

Nijimura looked at the bouquet he was hold, pulling out the original note from his pocket to look at as well. This was stupid and wrong. He was going to get caught and make Akashi feel worse.

Taking a deep breath, mind clear, Nijimura went to switch the notes again. Sadly, before he was able to undo what had been done, he heard the familiar click of the front door lock. Body hastily moving and its own, Nijimura pocketed the original note once more.

"Akashi!"

"Hello, Nijimura-san," Akashi greeted as usual. "I saw your bike from the window."

"R-right," Nijimura stuttered, stomach plummeting. It was too late to switch the notes without Akashi knowing now. Not knowing what to do now, Nijimura forced himself to move and handed the flowers over. "The usual bouquet," he ended up saying.

"Thank you," Akashi responded, glancing at the note and making Nijimura's heart stop. Though his expression didn't change much, there was still a subtle hint of perplexity in Akashi's eyes that Nijimura caught.

Nijimura quickly shoved the delivery form in front of Akashi's face. "And signature here."

The perplexed look in Akashi's eyes grew when turning to Nijimura. Wordlessly, he signed the form. After the other took back the clipboard, Akashi began to ask, "Nijimura-san, is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, just got more deliveries today," Nijimura lied, heading back down the stairs.

"Oh, alright. My apologies for keeping you."

"Don't sweat it. Have nice day, Akashi."

"You, too, Nijimura-san. See you next week."

Nijimura went tense at Akashi's words as the scion closed the door. He was silent as he rigidly rode his bike away before screaming when out of earshot range, "Shit!"

This was probably the worse mess Nijimura had ever gotten himself in. A dozen times worse than what was number one before. Now Akashi was expecting more weekly flowers from a guy who won't be sending them anymore and it was all his fault.

Nijimura was so caught up in his thoughts and ideas on how to fix his mess that he didn't even notice that he made it back to the flower shop nor that he still had to ask Himuro about before.

Another week later, Nijimura couldn't help but watch the front door of the shop. His eyes were glued there, waiting and hoping for damn Umehara to walk in. Very chime of the door, Nijimura's head shot to the entrance, but nothing. The work day past and he really should have known. Since Umehara really was gone, Nijimura moved onto Plan B.

Nijimura gathered some of the shop's flowers and began arranging them himself. Sure Himuro was the one who usually arranged the flowers, but Nijimura knew how to as well. He did work there, too. And, in his opinion, his bouquets did end up looking nicer. At least he could coordinate flower shapes and colors well.

After tying the finishing bow, Nijimura went to write another note. It took some time to think up something sappy and cliché again, but he managed.

Right when Nijimura was finishing up and paying for the flowers, Himuro appeared from the back. "Shuu? What are you doing?"

Nijimura went rigid. "I'm clearly buying flowers," he answered. He hoped going for an obvious answer could help him weasel out of this dilemma. Sadly, his hopes were crushed yet again that day.

"Why?"

"Do you have to stick your nose in all my business?" Nijimura hissed before rushing out to avoid any more of Himuro's nosiness.

"Hey, Shuu!" Himuro called after Nijimura, but his friend already grabbed their delivery bike and rushed off. Himuro watched speechlessly for a moment before cracking a smile. He'd let this one thing slide. For now.

"Alright, gotta make sure Tatsuya's not around now," Nijimura said to himself, putting all his might to go up the giant hill once again. Now he just had to hope things will play out well with Akashi.

Perching his bike and fixing his helmet hair, Nijimura went up the usual stairs and rang the doorbell. After a deep breath, the door opened.

"Nijimura-san?" Akashi questioned.

"Hey, got more flowers for you," Nijimura said, presenting the bouquet he made.

Silent, Akashi received the flowers. His face was unreadable at first, but then a warm smile grew after he saw the note.

Nijimura was holding his breath before, but now relief filled him. Akashi was still smiling his beautiful smile.

"This arrangements," Akashi started.

"What? Are they alright?"

Akashi nodded. "I think these are my favorite so far. Each flower really compliments one another."

Nijimura couldn't help but give a bright smile. "I'm glad you like them. And I'm sure your boyfriend would be glad to hear that you like them, too," he added briskly, unsure if that was the right move.

Akashi laughed a bit, calming Nijimura again.

The two of them ending talking nonstop together again. Even though Nijimura was glad to see Akashi smiling, he still felt some guilt. He had to think of a way to fix everything and fast, the quick fix-Plan B only made to give him more time. A lot more time.

Nijimura's Plan B continued to be in use for the following week, the one after that, and the one after that. Week five and Nijimura still had nothing.

"This is so bad," Nijimura dejectedly said to yet another bouquet for Akashi. His fingers brushed at the soft petals of red and white roses.

"I think they're beautiful," Himuro responded, scaring Nijimura. No matter how hard Nijimura tried to make and deliver flowers behind his back since the first time, Himuro had always known. "Shuu, this is getting out of hand."

"W-what're you talking about–?"

"This is for the house on the hill, isn't it?"

Nijimura's words got stuck in his throat. He gave in, slouching onto the counter top.

"You must really like this guy if you dug this deep into your own grave," Himuro teased, making Nijimura feel worse. "So, how long has this crush been going on?"

"Nosy asshole," Nijimura cursed, which wasn't anything new to Himuro. He gave another sigh. "A while… We talked a bit when I made the deliveries. And then we talked more." Nijimura groaned, straightening himself back up. "I don't get how that snobby Umehara can just break up with Akashi! Akashi's so–! He's so–!" He let out again exasperated groaned, dropping his head on the counter.

Himuro reassuringly patted Nijimura on the back. "There, there, Shuu. You fell in love and didn't want to see Akashi-san upset. But you know, he's only going to be more upset if you continue to put this off."

Nijimura turned and looked up at Himuro. He then took out the original break up note from his pocket– he always had it on him in case he worked up the nerve to come clean– and gave it another once over. "Yeah…"

Himuro smiled at his friend. "Alright, since it seems you're going to fix everything now, this arrangement is on the house."

Nijimura stood back up, staring at his friend. "Are you sure?"

Himuro nodded. "I'm sure these flowers will do wonders on helping soften the blow."

Nijimura didn't want to think about what Himuro could be referring to.

Nijimura quickly wrote another note– his own note with his confession and apologies– and then went on his way. The distance between the flower shop and Akashi's house did not help ease Nijimura's nerves, worsening them in that time. He wasn't even sure if he could make it one last time up the giant hill with how uneasy he felt.

One giant hill later, Nijimura found himself back where he was the past many weeks. He looked down at the flowers, then to both notes within the arrangement. With another deep breath, Nijimura ran the doorbell.

"Nijimura-san," Akashi greeted like always when coming to the door moments after the bell rang.

"Akashi, there's something I really need to tell you."

Before Akashi could question what Nijimura needed to say, the young man was already bowing with his head low and hands out presenting the bouquet.

"I'm so sorry for all I did. I've been lying to you for the past four weeks. Your boyfriend… Umehara actually sent a bouquet to break up with you, but I snatched the breakup note and replaced it because I didn't want to see you sad, and I know that was a hella stupid thing to do and I'm so sorry! I understand if you never want to see me again."

Nijimura continued to keep his head down, so he wasn't sure what expression Akashi put on. The other was silent, even when gently taking the flowers from Nijimura's hands. Oh how desperately Nijimura wanted to hear from Akashi, anything at all, about what he was feeling.

Akashi took his time looking over the words written to him. He then looked back at Nijimura, who was still bowing to him. "Do you really mean what you said?" he finally asked.

"Of course!" Nijimura jumped at the question, standing back up. "I really didn't mean for this to go this far–!"

"Not those words," Akashi cut him off. He then held up the note written to him from Nijimura. "These ones:

"' _You may never have wanted to hear these words from me, but I have to say that I really like you. I've like you since the first time I saw your smile, the first time I heard your voice thanking me, the first time I saw your eyes light up from the bouquet. I knew they weren't because of me, but I couldn't help but be drawn by them. Then, we talked together, shared stories and time of day. I couldn't help but look forward to these talks when I saw you every week, and I never wanted it to end._ '"

Akashi looked back at Nijimura, whose face was as bright as the flowers he delivered. "Shall I go on?"

"N-no need," Nijimura answered, hating how his face burned. "And, yes, I do mean every word. Akashi, I'm seriously sorry for what I've done."

"Apology accepted, Nijimura-san," Akashi responded, showing Nijimura the smile he always loved.

Nijimura felt a giant weight lift from his shoulders. Though, his relief was soon replaced with confusion.

"Admittedly, I had a hunch something was amiss," Akashi said.

"What?"

"Kai– Umehara usually picks flowers more for their meanings than their looks, so after you leave, I look them up. Yellow chrysanthemums, cyclamens, and pansies. They didn't match the note at all. I called Umehara that night, as I do on delivery days, but he didn't pick up. He began ignoring me and that's when I knew.

"However, when you came again the following week with another bouquet, I was shocked. Finding out the meaning of those beautiful flowers, I'm sorry, but it just confirmed that they weren't from him. Even the notes, I knew they weren't quite Umehara's words despite being similar. They changed to be more… genuine with each note and I found myself loving them more than the originals. Thank you."

Nijimura stood with his mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. His pink cheeks returned. "Wow… Well then…" He smiled when hearing Akashi's small laugh. "So… how's the piano song going?"

Akashi's smile grew. "It's coming along very well ever since you made the bouquets. Would you like to come in and hear?"

Nijimura almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never imagined ever actually entering Akashi's house despite coming every week. And to hear Akashi play his piano, too?

Nijimura jumped at the chance. "Yeah, sure, that'd be awesome."

.

.

.

.

.

"Shuu, I'm glad things are going great for you and all, but you can't just leave me hanging," Himuro said one afternoon at the flower shop.

"What do you mean?" Nijimura asked.

"You don't stay after closing time to help clean anymore!"

"I didn't have to do that in the first place! My time here ends the second the store closes!"

"Shuu!"

Before the two could argument any more, the chimes at the front door rang. Himuro and Nijimura turned towards their customer with a, "Welcome to Snow Snapdragon." When they saw who entered the shop, their cheery expressions both changed, Himuro to astonishment and Nijimura to irritability.

"Hi, Himuro-kun, Nijimura-kun." Umehara.

"Umehara-san, welcome back," Himuro greeted their one-time longtime customer. "To what do we owe this visit for?"

"Could you make another bouquet for me?" Umehara asked Himuro, heading over to the counter. "White tulips, white carnations, begonias, and red roses."

Himuro, knowing flower language, glanced over at Nijimura. He looked back at Umehara. "Um, for the usual address?"

"Yes, but I won't be needing them delivered," Umehara answered.

"Like hell you won't," Nijimura cut in. All he needed to know was that the flowers were for Akashi.

"Excuse me?" Umehara asked, offended.

"You wouldn't even see Sei in person and ignored him when he tried to talk with you. You're not worth his time."

"Who gave you the right to speak to me like so, and how dare you call Seijuurou that! Who do you think you are?"

Another ring of the chimes and all three young men turned towards the door.

"Shuuzou, are you ready to go?"

It was Akashi.

At first, Akashi didn't seem to notice Umehara. However, when he did, his eyes slightly widened. He regained composure soon afterwards, giving a polite bow to his fellow business aristocrat. "Umehara-san."

"Seijuurou–"

"I would prefer you don't refer to me so informally."

"But, no, what? You're not seriously dating this underclass flower shop worker?"

"Frankly, Umehara-san, what's it to you?" Akashi asked highly, Nijimura's personality already rubbing off on him. "We're broken up, aren't we? I can date whomever I please. Now excuse me, Shuuzou and I have plans to attend."

Nijimura smiled brightly. Oh how he loved Akashi. "Yeah, just let me clock out and grab my things first, Sei."

Nijimura went to the back for a quick moment, coming out with his backpack and a single flower.

He didn't need to give a dozen flower bouquets and sappy notes anymore.

A single red rose with all Nijimura's love was enough for Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't quite get the 'i hate you' part of the prompt, but eyyy! sorry if the flower meanings are a bit off! i don't really know much and just referred to what was online. also, i made up a character instead of using a canon one bc i don't like making canon character antagonists in things QAQ and sorry if anyone seemed ooc! i tried!
> 
> yellow tulips - hopelessly in love  
> red tulips - declaration of love  
> yellow chrysanthemums - Dejection, Slighted Love  
> cyclamen - Resignation and Good-Bye  
> pansies - loving thoughts  
> red roses - passionate love  
> white roses - purity  
> begonias - deep thoughts  
> white tulips - forgiveness  
> white carnations - remembrance


End file.
